Maiko Drabbles 4
by Alabaster86
Summary: Random romantic type drabbles from different times in the lives of Mai and Zuko'


**A/N: These are completely random drabbles, out of the blue, because Miscalculation just doesn't want to cooperate. Better these than nothing, I guess.  
><strong>

**Best Way to Celebrate**

Zuko's birthday was coming up and Mai had no idea what to get him. Yes, the young Fire Lord would be quite content to get nothing. He had said so to Mai. "Spending time with you is gift enough. I don't need anything. A quiet dinner would be nice, maybe out in the garden." While Mai appreciated the sweetness and simplicity of his request, she wanted to give him something special for his eighteenth, something that he would remember for years to come.

She'd been thinking of things, objects and could come up with nothing that pleased her. A new sword or knife, while there was nothing wrong with either, seemed dull. He liked books well enough but had piles to read through already. Clothing did not really interest him. Something for his desk, like a new writing set, something personalized, was a possibility, but still did not sit right with Mai.

She smiled to herself when she finally realized that giving Zuko a day and night of pleasure, one totally devoted to him and his needs, was the best gift she could bestow upon him.

* * *

><p>"No office today," she warned as he leaped out of bed at dawn. "You're taking the day off. And get back in here. You can skip the training for one morning too." Blinking her eyes against the assault of the early morning sun, Mai reached out and yanked on Zuko's arm.<p>

He didn't resist. "All right; I guess it can't hurt to be lazy for one day." Grinning, he snuggled against Mai, placing kisses on her neck and then her shoulder and then all the way down her arm. Lastly, he picked up her hand and delicately kissed the palm. Mai shuddered and turned over so that she could face him. They kissed for awhile, slowly and sensuously before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

When they awoke a few hours later, Zuko whispered in Mai's ear. "This is already the best birthday that I've ever had."

* * *

><p><em><strong>All Roads Lead to Mai<strong>_

His Uncle Iroh rarely spoke in straightforward terms. Most of his lessons were cloaked in metaphor. A particular favorite, one that Prince Zuko was quickly growing tired off, was the road, as in the road of life, not the dirt or stones beneath one's feet.

_The road ahead will no doubt be difficult._

That one could be taken literally or metaphorically, thought Zuko, as he stifled a brief bark of a laugh. Agni, how many dirt paths, full of ruts, how many tidy stone streets, and how many crowded alleyways had he seen in the past three years? They were all forgettable anyway. Only the streets of Capitol City interested him.

_You, my nephew, are on the road to discovery, discovery of yourself, your inner workings, what is TRULY important to you, how strong and resilient you really are. One day, when you look back on these longs months and years, you will appreciate their worth._

As of now, the prince couldn't imagine looking back at his time of banishment with anything but pain and horror and shame. He wondered if there would ever come a day when he would be welcomed back home. Would he ever see the Fire Nation again? How could months and months of loneliness and isolation and despair possibly have any worth?

_The road of life is full of adventure and sorrow and disappointment and joy. It's important to learn everything you can along the way._

Sorrow and disappointment he had experienced plenty of. Joy was a distant memory, something associated with his mother and with Mai and even with Lu Ten. But his cousin was long dead, and his mother gone. He couldn't say the word dead when referring to her. It was too devastatingly final. And he wasn't certain of her fate. A tiny bit of hope still resided in his heart where she was concerned. And Mai, he thought with the slightest of smiles pulling his lips upward, she, well, she was a bright spot in his memory too, still very much alive. Maybe he would see her again. Maybe, if the stain of banishment, the disgrace of that Agni Kai, could be scrubbed away one day, he would be worthy of Mai and her love. Just the thought of seeing her again, holding her hand, maybe giving her a kiss, sustained the prince through some of his darkest times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moment of Doubt<strong>_

Mai was secure in Zuko's love. It surrounded her like a thick, warm cloak. It was ever present and powerful. It soothed and aroused at the same time, like some miracle medicine. But there was a time when she doubted his love, a brief time that pained her when she thought about it. She hated the fact that she had ever wondered whether Zuko truly cared. She hated that his letter, so brief and impersonal, had made her feel alone and bereft and unloved.

It had devastated her, left her reeling, like some terrible blow to the head. Mai had curled up in her bed, refusing to look at the portrait of her and Zuko that hung on her wall. It was as much a slap in the face as Zuko's missive. For a brief moment, she hated him, hated him with all her might and all her being. It was one of the worst moments of her life.

If she had seen him then, she would have whipped out blade after blade, pinning him to the wall and not letting him down until he could explain his callousness, until he could make her hurt go away. But she didn't see him until days later, when, though still bruised, she was at least functioning. The sight of him, his beautiful face, his contrite expression, had melted her heart and removed all doubt. Her sacrifice was easy after that. She would have done anything for Zuko. And she knew, without doubt now, that he would do anything for her.


End file.
